


Tentative Waltz

by orphan_account



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gay, I'm actually trash, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fuckin' gay Chase Brody fanfiction yo.





	Tentative Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> frag·ile  
> ˈfrajəl,ˈfraˌjīl/  
> adjective
> 
> (of a person) not strong or sturdy; delicate and vulnerable.  
> synonyms: weak, delicate, frail, debilitated;

  Chase sat at a table in the back of the bar, a glass of whiskey in his hand. He’d come there with his friend Chad and Chad’s girlfriend Jamie, but they’d gone off somewhere to make out, leaving Chase by himself to wallow in self-pity and drink his whiskey. 

  “Uh, hi.” A small voice said, cutting through his thoughts and causing Chase to look up. The owner of the voice was a nervous looking young man with raven hair. “Do you mind if I…” He trailed off, gesturing to the chair next to Chase.

  “Not at all.” Chase said, offering the younger man a small smile. He smiled gratefully back, pulling out the chair and sitting down next to Chase, setting his glass on the table as he did so. “I’m Chase.” He said once the man was sitting down, offering a hand to shake. The other took it tentatively, and shook.

  “I’m Aiden.” He said, voice still soft and nervous. Chase laughed a little.

  “No need to be nervous. I won’t bite, I promise. It’s nice to meet you, Aiden.” He smiled as he said it, and the other man smiled back.

  “I-it’s nice to meet you too, Chase.” He said, stumbling a little over the words, which produced another smile from Chase.

  “So, Aiden, what brings you to a place like this?” Chase asked airly, taking a sip of his whiskey.

  “My f-friends. They wanted to go out drinking and insisted that I come with them, saying that it’d be good for me.” Aiden wrinkled his nose. “I’d rather be home. I’m not a big p-party person. W-why are you here?”

  “Same as you, I guess. My friend and his girlfriend said that I needed to get out of the house. Where are your friends now?” Chase asked, changing the subject.

  “I dunno.” Aiden said softly. “I lost them in the crowd about an hour ago. They all probably went to hit on some girls or something.” Aiden looked down into his glass as he spoke, a hint of sadness on his face.

  “Hey, you alright?” Chase asked, taking note of the look on Aiden’s face.

  “Y-yeah, ‘m fine. Just kinda… I dunno. Upset, I g-guess, that they just left me. They know that I don’t deal with crowds well.” Aiden muttered, still looking down into his glass.

  “Hey.” Chase said, putting a hand on Aiden’s forearm. Aiden flinched away his touch, and Chase quickly took his hand off.  “It’s alright, Aiden.” Chase said quietly. Aiden shrugged.

  “If you s-say so.” He mutters, before taking a sip of his drink. He makes a face. “I don’t even like g-guinness. Why’d they make me get it?” He pouted. Chase smiled at him. Aiden stood up abruptly. “I’ll be right b-back. I’m getting a better drink.” He said, before taking a deep breath and disappearing into the crowd. Chase leaned back in his chair, and took another sip of his whiskey, thinking about Aiden. He had to admit, the guy was kinda cute. Not just looks-wise, although he was pretty cute in that area too. No, there was just something about his whole personality that was endearing. He was already kind of attached to the guy.

  But there was something off about him too. The way he flinched from Chase’s touch. The way he spoke so quietly that he was almost inaudible over the noise of the music and the crowd. The way he stumbled over at least one of his words every time he spoke. He just seemed… fragile, like a thin piece of china that could be shattered on accident at any moment. Aiden returned just then, breaking Chase away from his thoughts, and holding a glass full of a golden-red liquid. He lifted the glass towards Chase.

  “F-fireball.” He said. “It’s about t-the only thing that I’ll drink.” He gave Chase a grin before taking a drink, coughing a little as he did so. He laughed after the fact. “I’ve been drinking this for a-about two years now and I still can’t just down it like some people. It must be some b-black magic or somethin’.” He flashed Chase another grin, and Chase returned it. 

  “It is. I’ve seen some people do it, it’s fuckin’ rediculous, dude. My brother can down anything without even flinching. I bet him twenty bucks once that he couldn’t do the same with a bottle of vanilla extract. He took the bottle, and stared me dead in the eye as he drank that whole thing. It was insane.” Chase said. Aiden’s eyes widened.

  “Woah! He drank vanilla extract? Without flinching or anything? Does he have CIPA?” He asked. Chase shook his head.

  “Nope. He’s just absolutely insane.”

  “Geez.” Aiden said softly. A comfortable silence settled over them for a bit, and they sat there, sipping their respective drinks. The silence was interrupted by three drunk men walking up to their table.

  “Aiden! Where the fuck have you been, man?” Asked one of them, laughing as he did so.

  “I’ve been over here pretty much the whole time. I couldn’t find you guys.” He said softly. One of them slung an arm around Aiden, who jumped at the contact. The other man didn’t notice.

  “You missed it, dude! There was this hot chick sittin’ with us, and she was totally flirting with Brent.” He said, waving a hand at a third man, who grinned triumphantly and held up a piece of paper.

  “I got her number!” He proclaimed. Aiden smiled.

  “Good for you, dude.” He said, being careful to not stumble over any words.. The man with his arm around Aiden turned, and noticed Chase.

  “Who’s this, then, Aiden? Have you been doing a little flirting of your own?” He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Aiden, who started protesting and stumbling over his words again.

  “Now, don’t protest too much! I might just be offended.” Chase said with a laugh. He held a hand out to the first man that had spoken. “I’m Chase.”

  “Daniel.” The man said. “That’s Brent, as you heard,” He indicated to the man with the phone number. “And that’s Eddie.” He said, pointing at the man with his arm around Aiden, who looked more and more uncomfortable the longer it was there. “And of course, you’ve met Aiden here.” Eddie said, laughing. Chase gave a tight smile. “C’mon guys, let’s head back. Leave these two alone.” Eddie said waggling his eyebrows again. They each waved good-bye to Aiden, and disappeared back into the crowd. Aiden noticeably relaxed once Eddie’s arm was off of him.

  “S-s-sorry about that.” He said quietly. “They get l-l-l-l- fuck.” He cursed at not being able to finish the word. “They get to be a bit… m-much, when they get drunk.”

  “It’s alright. Are you okay though? You seemed pretty tense.” Chase said, a little bit of his concern leaking into his voice. Aiden waved dismissively at him.

  “I’m alright. Just- n-not the most comfortable with being touched.” Chase raised an eyebrow. Aiden sighed. “Okay, I hate being touched without warning. Th-they just forget sometimes. It’s okay. Really.”

  “If you’re sure…”

  “I a-am.”

  “Alright then.” Chase took a sip of his drink, and the comfortable silence that had settled over them before returned. Not too long after that, Aiden glanced at his watch and swore.

  “I gotta go. H-here.” He pulled a small notepad and pen from his pocket. Tearing off a piece of paper, he quickly scribbled something on it. He put the paper in front of Chase. He smiled. “It’s my number. I-in case you ever wanna t-tal-talk again. Bye!” Aiden said, blushing as he hurried away, leaving his drink behind. Chase picked up the piece of paper and looked at it for a moment, before pocketing it and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The first chapter. Well... I tried, at least.


End file.
